My snow angel
by FoxInTheSky
Summary: Yamato and Koya does snowangels


My first story for Yamato and Koya, Hope you like it :3 And I wanna thank my super awsome friend Natalie who betaread this story for me:)

Warning: Contains Shoujo-ai!

I don't own Loveless.

Yamato Nakano sat in the back of the class room, looking out the window at the white snow flakes slowly making their way down to the ground. Yamato loved the snow. She couldn't wait to get out of this boring math lesson which ( at least she thought) didn't make any sense at all. She stuck out her tongue in confusion as she looked over her math book, which was filled with algebra. She had no interest in studying when she could be outside in the snow with Koya. This was the first day it snowed since they got together.

Finally, the lesson came to an end and Yamato started to gather up her stuff. As she turned to the door, she saw Koya leaning against the wall nonchalantly, waiting for her. To her surprise, Koya was wearing her fake cat ears...again.

"How many times have I told you not to were them?" Yamato said teasingly as she took off the fake cat ears from her girlfriend's black hair.

Koya blushed as the ears were taken away from her.

"Stop that! What if they see me without cat ears suddenly! What will they think of me!" Koya hissed, the colour of her cheeks darkening even more. Yamato couldn't help but smirk at her cute, insecure girlfriend.

"Well you should never care what other people think, right?" Yamato said teasingly as she took Koya's hand and went out in the snowy weather.

"I hate snow!" Koya muttered as she closed her jacket and pulled her hood over her head, still holding Yamato's hand.

"What? How can you hate snow?" Yamato wondered as she stared in awe at white sprinkled city.

"First of all: It's cold. And second of all : it's cold..." Koya said with a serious expression on her face.

Yamato just smiled at her girlfriend.

" Hey? Can't we go through the park today?" Yamato asked as she looked at Koya with a big smile on her face.

"No"

"What~? Whyyyy~"

"Because it's really cold and if you don't want me to die from frostbite... we better just head home"

"Buuuut pleeeaaassseee~" Koya looked at Yamato only to see her do her famous puppy eye's. ( Seriously, who can resist them?)

Koya blushed and quickly turned away, trying to avoid the "puppy look". Koya looked at her one more time to see if she had stopped but of course the blond teen wouldn't go down without a fight. After several attempts of looking away, the black-haired teen finally gave in.

"Sure...but if my fingers turn blue we head home"

"They won't get cold..as long as I'm holding them" Yamato said smirking as she thighed her grip of Koya's hand. A bright red color formed on Koya's cheeks. Yamato just smirked more as she saw Koya trying to hide her blush, which failed. They started to walk in the white and cold park.

The snow kept on coming and the landscape was rapidly turning whiter, which Yamato adored and Koya, well let's just say that it didn't make her look any happier.

"You know what I always did when I was little?" Yamato asked with a glint in her eye.

"What?" Koya said as she felt her grip of Yamato's hand loosen.

"This" Yamato sounded like a kid on Christmas day as she jumped back first against the white covered ground. As she landed she started to move her arms and legs up and down.

Koya raising a eyebrow wondered what her girlfriend was doing.

"Uhhhmm..what are you doing?" Koya said as she looked at her girlfriend in confusion.

"Snow angel's, what does it look like you baka" Yamato laugh as saw the confused expression on Koya's face.

"Get up from there! What if someone sees you?!" Koya said worried as she tried to get her girlfriend on her feet's again.

"Aw, come on! You're so boring!"

"I'm not boring!" Koya protested.

"Then come here and do a snow angel next to me?" Yamato teased as she kept on making her snow angel.

"No you get up here, come on, your to old for this!"

"Am not!"

"Are to"

Yamato quickly sat up and formed a snowball, throwing it right in Koya's face. Koya's glasses fell down to the soft white snow. Koya, realizing that her glasses were missing went down on her knees, trying to find them with her blurry sight.

Yamato quickly took Koya's glasses and hid them behind her back.

"Seriously, if there broken, I'm gonna..." Koya mumbled as she tried to find her glasses.

Yamato playful giggled as she pulled Koya closer to her and kissed her quickly on the lips. Koya, for what must have been the tenth time of the day, felt blood pooling in her cheeks. She raised an eyebrow at Yamato.

"What?" Yamato said again, smiling, still with that glint in her eye.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Well, cause your cute without glasses" Yamato said happily as she gave Koya her glasses. Koya blushed even more and swiftly put her glasses back into place. As Yamato stood up, she started to brush away the snowflakes on her school uniform. She glanced over to Koya and to her surprise, saw her laying sprawled across the ground.

"What are you doing?"Yamato asked as she looked at what moved like a fish on land.

"I'm doing a snow angel..."

"I thought you hated snow angels."

" Well, yeah but why not just try....and I don't want to be , as you called me, boring" Koya finally finished her snow angel and got up to her feet. She looked over at the two snow angels. Koya's looked like anything but a snow angel, while Yamota's was perfect.

Yamato went into tears of laughter while Koya just scratched her head in confusion, wondering how she could fail to make a snow angel.

"You suck at making snow angels!" Yamato teased, still in laughter.

"You baka," Koya said under her breath, just a little jealous that Yamato made one better than hers. When she looked over at her girlfriend who had stopped laughing.

Koya tried to fight the blush as she wrapped her ams around the blond teens waist, pulling her close. "Still love me?" Koya said almost as a whisper.

"Always," Yamato answered as Koya kissed her on the lips. When they stopped kissing they both looked deep in each other's eye's until Koya whispered.

"Now let's go home and drink some hot coco...snow angel"


End file.
